I'll Do Anything to Win
by thenewjubi
Summary: I'll do anything to win, anything to win the chances to win the cash prize. To grant my little girl a future worth living, a start of something great. He'll do anything. From breaking his families way of life. Forgetting the promise he made to his mother and family. Breaking his own creed. He would do anything, anything. Even breaking the hearts of people he loved. He's a father.
1. Chapter 1

"And finally are lost teen joining us." Chris McClain spoke smiling glade the last of the teen group arrived. He could finally start the tourcher, after the standard team set up and a tour of the places of course. Chris you see the new host of the new favorite TV drama Total drama Island. Over twenty different teens staying in an old summer camp performing discussing and terrorizing stunts to win ten thousand big ones. Just looking at the ground he new drama would arise, and the views and caching will appear.

Chris was a locale, born and raised in Newfoundland Canada. He was the tallest of the McClain clan standing at 5'6. Incredible impressive for his people. And the most cruel man in the world. He thought existing was dangers and interesting was life dangers. Yea, he was cruel with an ego that kept the sun routing around the earth. He had black and dark brown hair that would most likely take hours to do. Small eyebrows, black eyes, a light trim. A normal camp couple out fit and a plain choker with a bag.

"Finally." A massive women wearing blue sweets, her black hair pulled into a ponytail. Putting it simple, this Russian was a walking tank. With the hostility of a dragon.

"Hey Naruto what's up?" Chris said seeing the blond hop from the boat a normal old worn out orange duffel bag in hand as he smiled bowing to the man.

"Konichiwa Chris-sama, it's an honor." He said with a slight japans accent. The man who bowed was around seventeen. He had messy sun-kissed blond hair that spiked in each and every desertion, light faded red strains here and there in the mixes. He had a light natural tan, a rather impressive build standing at or just below 6'0. He had a rather impressive build perfectly built for mixes martial arts. Bright sea blue eyes with a hint of glowing violate eyes. Light whisker like birth marks on each cheek giving him a slight fox-like appearances. He wore a plain traditional dark orange and black japan's martial arts vest. A bright scarlet red scarf wrapped around his neck. Plain black pants, a blue holster tied to his hip. His left arm was simple covered in medical tape. A right sleeve traditional Japanese nine-tailed kitsune tattoo. The man was extremely handsome, many wouldn't hesitate of telling this to the teen.

"Umm, yea I have no clue what the hell you just said." Chris said sweet dropping looking at the teen. Yea, he was thick in heritage.

"It means good afternoon?" A rather sour voices spoke gaining the blond's attain. The woman was stunning, light flawless skin, an hour-glass figure, shown off by a plain white short-shorts and something many consider a bra, even Chris thought the girl was just wearing one, that and a pair of high heels. She had long thick light brown nearly grey hair and eyes. Thought this Naruto character couldn't help but shack the feeling he knew this Japanese-Amaerican. He just signed standing back up nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry about that, I'm just really grateful." He said nervously looking at the tiny hist.

"I could tell. Hope you win daddy." He said a cruel smirk on his face watching the campers reacted differently. This blond, was his grand slam. A teen father that was ditched with his new-born daughter leaving them with a small pathetic apartment a Hobo would be disgusted in. During the tape the blond promised the would do anything to win, even breaking his own creed.

'This game, will bring the demon out of me.' Naruto thought standing with the other teens as the got organized to take a picture of the first season. Naruto simple smiled, not pulling a pose like most around him as they stood there waiting for the man to take the shot.

"You have a rather warm Aura." A small, light emotionless female voices spoke gaining the blondes attain. He blinked trying to find whom ever was speaking.

"Down here." The voice said directing the blond. He blinked seeing a small petite girl standing in front of him. She was tiny, bother thin standing only at maybe five foot. She had a pale completion, green, heart-warming green eyes. Slight bags under her eyes from her lack of sleep. She had simple stunning long slightly curved blond hair ending near her waist. She wore plain light purple yoga pants under a dark green skirt. A baby blue dress shirt perhaps under that thick wool green sweater. She had this strange magic elf like look to her, given mainly by the peaceful feel and elf ears. She wasn't the curves, girl of the group by far. Yet, she had this strange aura around her, it made his feel rather calm. As if all his problems suddenly vanished from his mind.

"You're Naruto corrected?" She asked rather calmly looking at the handsome blond. Even she had to admit he was rather attractive. And those thoughts, never occurred until now.

"Uzumaki Naruto, but yea Naruto. And you?" He asked looking at the cute girl as she simple sent a warm smile.

"Dawn Lovegood." She said polity hopping for the comment in her name not to be brought up.

"Well it's a true pleasure Dawn." He smiled before he felt the very ground beneath them collapses. His fist thought, grab the closest person next's to him to make sure they would be okay. Fathers reaction.

* * *

><p>"Sorry about that." Naruto said smiling at the moon child as he helped her to shore.<p>

"No need to apologizes. I'm a poor swimmer. Thank you." She said taking the sweeter off knowing it would be a rather pain to wear the soaking wet sweater.

"So you see Auras?" Naruto asked not really sure how to ask someone this. It was a rather strange question after all.

"Yea, yours I can't see for some reason, but you are rather warm. Yet a deep anger and hate buried within. Why is that?" She asked looking at the blond rather interested in the strange blond. She never meant anyone in this world like him. And frankly, she was incredible interested in the blond because of this.

"Well, built up anger I guess. Kaa-san said I always had a forgiving warm personality." He said not really sure what to say. He couldn't see Auras after all.

"Indeed." Dawn said looking at the blond wondering if her leafs spoke of him. She would have to send messages out again to have more clues.

"So, why did you sign up for the game?" Naruto asked looking at the moon child as they followed the group through the camp.

"Th leafs told me so. What about you?" She asked looking at the blond.

"I'm stuck between a rock and a hard places." He said chuckling rubbing the back of his neck. It was true, a single father with a one room apartment barely healthy for a single person. He needed this win to give his daughter a life that had a future. And frankly he would do anything to win the money. Even going against his own creed.

"I see." Dawn said stopping seeing that they where now in a small campfire.

"Excuse me, but what are the sleeping arrangement. Because I would like to recuse a bunk under her." Duncan a man standing just a standard height and build. He wore a black and white long sleeve tie-shirt with a cheep cartoon skull. He had a small green Mohawk, multiple piercings and a dog color. A uni-brow and gatto giving the appearances of an average punk.

"There not Co-Ed are they?" Heather asked in disgusted looking at they eyes that man was giving her.

"Yea they are." He smiled hearing the groins and cheers from the campers. "All of you are sixteen and older. You're grown up enough to deal with the opponent sexes. Anyway, more budget for my needs." He said giving them a true reason he didn't make them separate. Now for team places meant.

"Excuse me umm Kyle. Can I have the one with a lack view since I'm the prettiest?" The blond bombshell asked. The girl had long blond hair, bright sea blue eyes. Light tan with flawless skin. She had a rather great figure. Owning the largest bust of the girls she showed it off proudly with a low-cut brown tank-top and red laces bra. A short orange mine-skirt and high cowgirl boots with a large heel. She completely ignored the pissed looks from her fellow female campers hearing what the blond bombshell said.

"Yea, you are. But that's not how it works. And the name is Chris, Chris." He said glaring at the blond no doubt in her own little world.

Naruto grunted hearing the screams of child hood friends freak out about being separated. A thin African-American and a chubby Caucasian in matching outfits and hair styles. The blond knew for a fact that many headaches would come if they are on the same team. It felt like his damn ears were bleeding hearing them yell about getting hives when they're away from each other.

"It's impossible. Their Aura is the same. There is not a single differences." Dawn said complete shocked and rather lost seeing something like this. It was simple impossible.

"Well, I have this seeking feeling a lot of impossible with become the possible." Naruto said looking at the small girl whom was still completely shocked. He didn't know why, but this feeling that most things deemed impossible would become possible. Throwing all logic out the window.

"Now teams. Noah, Leshawna, Heather, Geaoff, Harlod, Lindasy, Beth, Trent, Sadie, Izzy, Owen, and Cody. You are now known as the Screaming Gophers." He said throwing the group an old green flag with a Gopher in a boxing pose.

"It's amazing...Gosh." A tall skinny ginger spoke looking at the green poster. He had a bright dark red mullet. Green frame glasses, and small beard. A blue red long sleeve shirt with a strange cartoon cheeseburger. Green cargo pants and blue and white skater shoes. He some what seemed a real Napoleon Dynamite.

"The rest of you over there." He said pointing a few feet away from the group. "That makes the team Bridgette, Justin, Eva, Naruto, Dawn, Tyler, Courtney, Katie, Gwen, Ezekiel, DJ, and Ducan." He said watching said teens gather up summing each other up. "You are no known as the Nine-tailed fox!" He yelled throwing the team a red flag with a rather deadly giant fox. Chris chuckled seeing the strange look the blond was giving the man. They were going to be the killer Bass, but that tattoo was pretty sweet.

"Really?" Naruto asked looking at the host seeing their flag. This was a rather bad pun.

"Yea you were going to be the Killer Bass." He said chuckling looking at the team trying his best to ignore those two screaming sisters.

"Why is my team named after blondes Tattoo." A girl spoke causing the boy to snap his head around. She didn't know they story so she had no room to talk. The girl was Hispanic, she stood just below 5'4. She had a light muscle tone being maybe one of the most physical fit girls here. Eva, he was pretty sure that women took Steroids. She was a rather attractive women. A nice rear, standard breast side for her age. Not to small, when it looks like a ten-year old. Not to large where it seems you need to wrap your own arm around. She had a light freckles on the bridge on her nose. And some being seen near her neck/chest and shoulders. She had full lips with a light red lipstick. Rather large black eyes and shoulder length brown hair. Putting it simple, this women was extremely attractive. She wore dark green yoga pants ending just past her knees. Plain pair of high-heeled sandals. Finishing the look with a normal dress sweeter and white dress button up shirt.

"Well I think it's a sweet tat." A voice to the blonds left spoke. "So who's your artist. I'm thinking about getting a Tattoo of a bat." The girl said looking at the traditional Japanese Foxes tat. The blond couldn't help but blush seeing the rather nice view. The girl was an average height for her age. A slim figure shown by that corset that didn't bother hiding her breast. She finished with a home-made black skirt that was sown together by different fabrics. Plain black torn leggings with knee-high black goth heeled boats. She had a rather smooth flawless pale skin, a dark blue lip stick and other makeup. She had black color hair with a large amount of dyed green/blue hair.

"My old friend Sai." He said showing off the tat to the Goth girl.

"Sweet. Names Gwen by the way." She said smiling looking at the blond. She didn't know why or how, but she felt rather happy just talking to him. It felt rather strange.

"Names Naruto." He said looking down at the Gothic girl.

"Okay enough chit chat. We have walking to do. Follow me." He said walking towered the cafeteria where the confession cam was.

"Here you will share your inner most thoughts." He spoke looking at the line of campers smiling seeing them ent

* * *

><p>"So far this sucks. Though that Naruto and Trent guy is pretty cool." She said blowing some hair out of her faces.<p>

* * *

><p>"So yea. The women here are hot. Well Dawn's more cute than anything since she's so small, but I'm really calm around her. Weird if you ask me. but he weird is exciting, interesting. Normal is boring and well, I hate being normal." Naruto said rubbing the back of his neck thinking about the girls. He may be a daddy, the first girl in his heart taken, but she needed a mother.<p>

* * *

><p>"The leafs say interesting things would seem in the near future. And I fear Naruto may be in the middle." Dawn said cross-legged reading a group of leafs.<p>

* * *

><p>"I don't get it?" The bombshell said showing an interesting show by bending over.<p>

* * *

><p>Every one watched as a duck put the blonds lipstick on.<p>

* * *

><p>"That duck just put lipstick on. How is that possible?" Naruto asked rather lost.<p>

* * *

><p>I Have something important to say" The giant spoke. He placed his hands on his hips letting out a rather powerful stink bomb before giggling like a little school girl.<p>

* * *

><p>Gaffers you are in the east cabin, foxes you get the other one!" Chris yelled looking at the teens as they walked into their new home for a massive eight weeks.<p>

"Hmm, Homey." The blond said seeing the large cabin ignoring the other looks from the teens." I got top, who's bunking with me?" The blond asked throwing the duffel bag on the top bed.

"Cool if I take bottom?" Naruto heard.

"Wow." The blond said seeing a rather massive man shadowing him so easy. He wore a simple cap, a green shirt with the letter D, with cargo pants.

"Yea sure." Naruto said looking at the giant as he smiled warmly saying a small thank you. A genital giant.

"Thanks, Naruto write?" He asked looking at the blond.

"Yea. What about you?" He asked smiling seeing everyone get along rather well. Yea, this would be a rather great team. He could tell now that they would be a winning team.

"Names Dj" He said smiling as they unpacked.

"Well DJ. To a great friendship." He said lifting his fist up. DJ being well DJ flinched first not knowing what he was doing before realizing it was a small fist bump. DJ smiled fist bumping the blond teammate. A start to a pretty impressive friendship.

"Gahh!" The giant released a pretty impressive scream hearing one of the girls from the other team scream in fear.

"And that was my bed." Gwen said looking at the bed the giant just crushed like a tooth pick.

"Don't worry. I'll fix it later." Naruto said nugging the goth girl trying something to cheer her up.

* * *

><p>"Damn that white girl can scream." Lawshana said hearing the scream. This dark skin sister was a little chubby. Thought it didn't mean she was a damn hot gal. She had a golden loop earrings. A plain shirt with peaches and a pair of jeans. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail. "Damn white boy got an ass." She said watching the blond boy run into her teams cabin trying to find out what was happening.<p>

"Idiots." The blond mumbled watching ten people doing the best to kill a small cockroach. He simple placed his hand onto the floor smiling as the small bug crawled into his palm. "Really guys?" He asked petting the small incest ignoring the strange and disgusted looks. "It's just a little curious. Never seen a human in her life. Poor gal was just exploring." He said ignoring the purring from the small insect. And the look dawn had.

* * *

><p>"Not only does he have such an Aura, but is a beetle whisper as well. Beetle whispers have the cutest butts." Dawn said a large blush in her faces.<p>

* * *

><p>"But it's so gross." Beth whined looking at the blond.<p>

"Maybe, but it's still a life." He said turning around seeing the punk with an axes in hand.

"Really?" He asked looking at the punk as he held the axes in hand.

"Yea." He said smirking still. He may not have killed anything, but his, borrowed...Stolen axes was now his.

* * *

><p>"Listen and listen here maggots. I'll serve food three times a day, and you shall eat it three times a day." A simple massive dark skin man said throwing moving what many guessed as meat onto their plates. "Grab your try, get the food and sit your asses down and shut the hell up!" He screamed smirking seeing two shacking geeks. He was pretty sure one pissed his pants.<p>

"Will we getting al the major food groups?" The girl scout asked looking at the massive man. The massive man ignored her completely slamming food into her tray.

"Yea, 'cause I get Hypoglycemic real bad if I don't get enough sugar." The geek said not knowing when to shut the hell up. He hated people like this.

"You'll get a lot of shut the fuck up!" HE yelled slamming the food into his tray before he ran off shacking in his bones. Chef snicker seeing the small wet trail.

"Have a cow." He heard looking at a tiny dark skin nerd and a fat-ass.

"What was that ? Come closer, I didn't here you." He said in a rather dangers sweet tone.

Oh umm I didn't say anything important" He said before running of.

"That's what I thought. You tooth pick step up." He said looking at the tiny slammed food into his tray. Only for it grip the spoon ones more. He let out a low growl before smashing the creature into the tray killing the thing.

"Arigato Chef-sama." The blond said as the man scoped a mountain of meat into his plate. Naruto rose his eye watching it move before stabbing it with a knife.

"Ha! You'll take notes from respectful Maggot!" He yelled looking at the geek and blond dumbass.

"You man can we order some pizza or something?" The party boy spoke looking at the host not wanting to eat this food. The next thing he knew a knife chopped his hat in half landing just above him sinking into the wall. "You man it's cool!" He yelled sitting down starting to chaw down the strange meat ignoring how it was the blond that threw the knife the whole time.

"Nice." The chef said looking at the blond as he simple smiled. Finally after all these years he found one teen that respected his cooking. Cooking for these teenagers wasn't an easy task. They ate everything in their sight. Cooking a fantastic meal would be a wast of time. It was all ready hard enough feeding them this slop. That and this blond was happy with any type of food he could get his hands on judging by his video.

"Your first challenge beginning in an hour grab the trunks and let's go." He said smirking evilly along with the chef before walking off.

"So what do you think the first challenge?" Katie asked looking around the tent wondering what the challenge would be.

"It's are first challenge. How hard can it be." DJ spoke rather confident.

"You had to jinxes us." Naruto said slamming his head into the table.

* * *

><p>"Ow shit." DJ said seeing the massive cliff above the open sea with target rings.<p>

"You have three steps to this challenge. First jumping off this a thousand foot cliff. Their are two target areas. Your target is the smallest, and the largest one has the rare, but real man eating sharks. After each team jumps or chicken out. You will take multiple crates to your cabin and make a hot tube. The one with the most jumpers at the end wins a advantage. The losing team has to vote some one off the island." He explain ignoring the comments the campers made.

"Now who's first?" He asked looking at the campers.

"I guess that's me." Naruto said looking at his team seeing some whistler innocently. Others not moving at all.

"Why are you wearing a shirt?" Chris asked looking at the blond. He knew the reason for the medical tape, but the shirt was a whole different story.

"Personal reasons." He said jumping off the cliff making sure he looked like a boss in the processes. He smiled landing in the center perfectly before swimming into shore.

"A lot better than mine." The blond mumbled watching the surfer girl swan dive into the ocean perfectly.

* * *

><p>"Oh god no. I'm not jumping." The massive man said looking down the cliff his knees buckling. He was both scared of water and heights. Not his challenge.<p>

"Scared of heights?" Chris asked looking at the massive man pity in his voices.

"Yea, since i was a kid." He said looking at the host rather glad he was letting him speck his problems out.

"It's okay man." Chris said patting the man on the back before doing a rather impressive vertical leap planting the small chicken hat on a man twice his sizes. "But sadly it makes you a chicken. You'll have to wear this hat for the rest of the day." He said a smile planted on his face seeing the ashamed look the gentle giant had.

"Aw man. For real!" He asked hoping it was just a bad joke he was pulling.

"Back, Bawk Bawk. That means the chicken path is that way." He said pointing towered the escalator on the side. DJ road the massive escalator down ignoring that there was an escalator.

"Wait, we walked all the way up here. When there was an escalator right there?" Trent asked looking at the host rather lost.

"Nope, it was just finished being put up. You were to busy checking gothy over there out." He said smirking seeing the two blush. He wasn't blind, he saw the look they gave each other at the docks.

"Now the lost foxes." He said looking at the Hispanic. She wore a plain black and grey two pieces her hair tied into a tail and make up washed off like most of the girls.

"Um Chris I have a medical condition." She said looking at the host.

"What condition?" He asked smirking knowing what she was trying to say, but sadly she was to chicken to admit she was chicken.

"One that prevents me from jumping off a cliff." She said looking at the man as he threw a chicken hat up and down.

"If you want to chicken hat, it may cast your team the win and vote you off." He said smirking at the girl.

"It's a calculated risk. I've seen the other team. And I don't believe any of them would jump." She said putting the hat on before walking down the massive escalator.

* * *

><p>"So let me get this strait. This Kati girl switched teams with Izzy?" Naruto asked doing his best to try to calm dawn down. Poor girl was having a small heart attack.<p>

"Yea." She said a small smile on her faces.

"Why have teams if we can switch?" Naruto said looking at the rest as they simple shrugged their shoulders.

"So who's Izzy anyway?" He asked being the last one here, he didn't know a lot of people.

"That girl with orange hair." Gwen said watching trying to make out what was happening up there.

'A girl with orange hair. Kami. My wish has became a reality.' He thought his mind wondering thinking of a girl with orange hair.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, but no way am I doing this." Heather said crossing her arms glaring at the host.<p>

"Why not?" Beth asked looking at the rather pretty girl.

"Umm hello. We're in national TV, my hair will get wet." She said giving the most bull shit reason.

"You're kidding, right?" Cody asked looking at the women not believing what she was saying.

"If she not doing it I'm not." The blond sheep spoke crossing her arms. Heather just looked at the blond a smirk forming. She now knew whom to play, and throw away when the time came.

"Oh you're doing it." Leshawna said glaring at the girl.

"Said who?" She asked giving the sister her own glare.

"Says me. I'm not losing this challenge because you got your hair did. You spoil little daddies girl. Noah simple smirked looking at the fight to come. He was rather glade something interesting happened.

"Back off, Ghetto-glamour, too-tight-pants-wearing, rap-star-wannabe!"

Mall-shopping, ponytai-wearing, teen-girl-reading, peeking in high school prom queen." The sister replied getting into her faces.

"Well at least I'm popular." She said smirking hearing the ohhs and gasps from her team and the other team.

"Oh you're going down!" She yelled throwing the girl into the safe zone.

"Leshawna I'm going to kill you!" Heather screamed looking at the sister.

"Hey you're in the safe zone aren't you? Now I hope I can get there." She mumbled before jumping off the cliff landing in the safe zone.

* * *

><p>"And the winners of the fist part is the screaming Gofers winning a cart to pull their boxes in. Foxes, start pushing." He yelled threw a microphone as the foxes fell into defeat. No doubt if they lose Courtney or DJ will be going home.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I own shit and review please.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review, follow, spread, tag or what every you do. And I'm looking for a good artiest since I suck, I'm hoping someone with a kind heart will draw a a few pics of the story for me. And yes this is free, I'm writing this for your and my own pleasure. ****I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>So annoying." Naruto mumbled to himself as he pushed his and Dawns rather large yet, nearly empty and rather light crate through the sand trying his best to do three things. Ignore the bitchy teammates as they fight like mere children back and forth. That damn singing from the other team. It wasn't their singing that bothered him the most. God no, it was the damn song that annoyed him the most. The freaking thousand bottle on the wall song. And Dawn vanishing and reappearing her trash filled with shells getting larger and larger every passing moment. How the hell didn't she even do that? It made no sense at all.<p>

"I find it rather enjoyably." Dawn said rather kindly humming as she listed to a rather large shell. Well large in her sizes, heck she couldn't move an inch trying to push these crates.

"How?" Naruto asked knowing they are insulting their team singing that annoying song. Only if that damn giant and tattoo hating girl jumped. If they lost one is going home, that was simple. Most likely Courtney. Hating his tattoo, she didn't know the story being the tat, so she should keep her mouth shut. He stopped in his step seeing the small girl vanished again. He looked around seeing truly no sign of the petite girl. "Better not to ask a unsolvable question." He mumbled not bothering to ask how, and where. It will waste time and they need all the time they could get.

"Hey, umm Naruto right?" He heard a rather nervous female voices ask. His eyes glanced over seeing the surfer girl from early.

"Yep. You?" He asked using his shoulder to punch the crates through the sand. It was rather impressive, most besides DJ and Eva are struggling. It looked like he did this stuff on an average basis.

"Bridgette. Umm, well you see?" She started trying find the best way to ask him about the little father comments Chris thew around.

"Why Chis keep calling me a father?" The blond asked looking at the blond as she blushed for some reason.

"Yea, did you make him or what?" She asked not really knowing how to ask something like this. It wasn't every day when you asked someone if they're a teen parent.

"Her name is Himawari by the way, and yea. Full blood father." He said a light smile on his faces as his eyes seemed to simple soften by saying her name. "Putting it simple, she's my reason of living." He said his smiling becoming larger as he seemed to become lost in thought.

"Umm, what does her name mean?" Brigette asked knowing two simple things. First being she could pronounce that name to save her life. And finally, she learned that most Japanese names had some sort of meaning behind it. Most being named after different flowers or something with the seasons of time.

"Her name means sunflower." He said looking at the surfer girl. She still seemed rather surprised knowing he's a teen father, and he didn't regret anything. A human never knows love until they hold their child in their hands. Seeing the little fingers grabbing everything and anything trying to figure out what everything around them was. Watching them play with toys that made them outshine the very sun. Nothing was like that feeling, nothing at all. "She'll be nine months when I get back home." He said a large goofy grin with eyes filled with such love.

"Hmm, so what about mom?" She asked looking at the blond. 'Oh no.' She thought seeing his attitude change completely his eyes seemed to be filled with pain as his smile turned into a fawn.

"No one can have everything." He simple whisper load enough for her to hear him. Bridgette simple bit her lip not really knowing what to say at the moment. What could she say. Her mother was a world-class surfer and her father a marine biologist. She came from a family that's filled with love, money saved up so they can never become broke. She went to a privet school aiming to become one of the top surfers in the world. So far her life was simple perfected. She never really knew what struggle felt like.

"Umm sorry." She said nervously not sure what to say really.

"No need, you didn't know." Naruto said not really understanding why she was apologizing. By the sage, he was sounding like Gaara.

"So what happened? She didn't love you enough or what?" She asked fearing she went to far even if she felt like she crossed that line long ago.

"Yes, no, I don't know." He said really hopping she would drop this. He hated talking about her. Even if it wasn't truly her fault. They were only sixteen at the time, she was still under her fathers watchful eye and leach. "Stop asking." He simple said finally losing his patience with the girl. He just learned her name and she was digging into his personal life. Ha, ask anything you want about his little flower, but. The story behind the mother is something he hated talking about it.

Bridgette flinched hearing what the blond said and how he said it. He's trying to hide all the anger in like most men would, but it was easy to tell he's willing to snap if she asked anything more like this. She simple nodded before minding back towards her own business as she counted to struggle punching the heavy crate. God what was in here, a crate filled with bricks?

"Ow I think something but me." The girl spoke slightly rubbing her eye rather happy she killed that flying bastard. She hope she didn't have some type of allergic reaction towered the thing. That or swelling, she was hit in the eye during soccer practices ones. A swelled up black and blue eye made anyone look horrible.

"Grow up princess." The brute Duncan spoke ignoring everything as he shoved his surprisingly light boxes across the golden sand. It felt like tarp or something like that in the wooden crate. His luck is finally peeking through. Meeting a hot pieces of ass left and right, with shared living spaces. When he got back 'home' he's going to set up some interesting cameras. Yet, than the food, the ass hole chief and that midget, that jump and losing because of the damn princess being cocky. Yea, his luck is going up and down.

"You dick!" Was the fist word that left the girl's mouth as she simple glared at the punk.

"I've been called a lot worse Cyclops!" He yelled leaving the group behind wanting this to end as quickly as possible. Being on the first losings team, how humiliating. Though he wasn't the first to leave this shitty game though. The big man or princess are the first to leave. And frankly after this challenge. He rather keep the strongest man in the game. Princess is going home, good to. She might be a fine pieces of ass, but hell she drove him fucking insane.

"Don't bother with him." She heard that Naruto guy speck up. What ever happen he didn't seem that happy.

"And why's that?" She asked gritting her teeth her anger controlling her emotions. Nothing out of the ab normal.

"He wants your time. Getting a rise from anyone really, people like him love it." He said raising his eye brow seeing the red and pink swelling eye. "Let me see your eye." He said surprising the CIT a little.

"Why?" She asked glaring at the damn fool. Not passing that tattoo on his arm, and being a teen father. It's so stupid, when you get a tattoo find somewhere easy to hide it. Simple putting on your upper arms, legs, chest and back. And how simple is it to keep your damn dick in your pants, or at least where something rather useful called a Condom. Well she wouldn't know since she's a virgin. After all sexes wasn't something she's been worried about.

"My god-mother is Tsunade Senju the most skilled doctor in the world for ten straight years. She drilled medical in my head sines I become seven. My bedtime stories were medical books." Naruto deed-pinned remembering the blond women that drilled medicine into his mind. Well he is extremely thankful, he somehow got hurt a lot. Adding that to the neighborhood he lives on. Yea, learning this stuff saved his life a view times. Even if the women is, well rather Tusande and abusive. For someone who spent most of her live learning how to heal people she sure knew how to hurt them. Well Jiraya and him that is.

"Wait, you are the Tsunade Senju's godson?" She asked completely shocked hearing the news. Of course she knew the name from the legendary medical doctor Tsunade Senju, she alone created a medical breakthrough/revolution. Finding cures for seven deemed incurable sickness. She found a way to 'cure' a paralyzed human with a simple injection into the brain or body system depending on the problem. Of course it is simple lost of arm or leg movement. Nothing truly amazing like curing censer. Even if she said that herself and three students are rather close to discover a cure for breast cancer. If she wasn't so focused on becoming a layer she would certainly become a doctor trying her best to surpass someone as great as she.

"Yea." Naruto said a light smile seeing the girl allowing him to see if anything major is happening with her eye. "Hmm, nothing truly serous. Pretty sure that slap did more trouble than the bug. Here I got something." He said pulling a small battle of something written in japan and plane medical eye patch. The strap is made from simple medical tape and the eye patch is simple cotton balls. Dropping a drop or two from what ever the battle had he simple wrapped it around the girl causing her to blush slightly from being so weak. That and there is something even she could argue with. He's a damn fine pieces of man.

"It will sting a little, but nothing that bad. Leaving it like that would hurt a lot worse." Naruto said placing the eye patch on as the girl slightly hissed in pain as she rubbed the eye patch. Well before the rough, though and massive hand softly gripped hers causing her to blush further than she wanted to. Her eyes widen her blush growing darker however as she looked at the taller man who stood in front of her. As the wind blew a dances of fallen green leaves. The wind blowing his short golden hair as his carrying. Strong as steel-blue eyes looked down into her chocolate eyes with such concern. His soft, rough, firm hands cradling her own as he simple smiled softly. She didn't know why this is happening. How her heart picked up, her breath seemed to become heavy, her mind becoming fuzzy as she became warmer her legs becoming weaker as she simple blush heavier and heavier as she looked into his blue eyes.

'Is this love, or simple lust?' She thought as the blond slowly leaned in. 'Love.' She quickly answered her question feeling the blonds soft lips pecked against her forehead. She completely ignored the shocked looks and words from her teammates. Chris riding in on his four-wheeler complete shocked with the camera crew. Yea this is so love.

"Hmm, your don't have a fever. Why are you blushing so hard, allergic reaction maybe?" Naruto said thinking out load ignoring the laughter surrounding him and the crushed girl when she released what just happened. She, her Courtney was just seduced by a man, completely unaware of what was happening. By simple looking at him she felt for his looks, soft nature, surprising somewhat intelligences, and simple gorges blue eyes she could simple look into for ever. And the kiss, god a simple peck on the forehead and she become a pile of goo. A simple small little kiss turned her into a girl whom wasn't able to walk because her legs felt like jello. And he was simple checking her tempter. She knew that kissing someone on the forehead is the simplest and easiest way to cheek for a fever, but that was a family or couple type of thing. Not something you do to a complete stranger.

She was about to start yelling at the blond for his stupidity before she opened her eyes seeing the blond completely gone.

"Tell me when the eyes start to hurt or when the swelling gets worse." He yelled as he counted to push the two large boxes with the small blond having tea with a bird. She seemed to be talking to the seagull completely shocking people as they watched the blond single handily push the cart thought the sand ignoring every thing that just happened.

"Lucky." The goth girl said looking that the hunk as he pushed the cart away from the group as he talked to the small girl. She was still surprised that the blond illegal doctor pulled something like that off. She kind of wanted to be in that little secuastion. No don't get her wrong she wasn't that easy girl you could get a quick fuck in with. God no, she hated girls like that, but it didn't mean she didn't like teasing guys. Why do you think she wore a corrected with a customized top. She wanted that one guy of course, she didn't like meeting people and dating and so forth. Get it done ones and only ones is her idea.

"Well that was sure interesting. With the massive step ahead can the unlucky foxes step up their game and pull through, or will they be sending their first chicken home?" Chris asked looking at the camera ignoring the looks from the team from the insults. "We'll be back." He said before the cameras stopped rolling as the teens stopped doing anything. Chris simple looked at the teen waiting for them to keep going with the game. "Lets go, commercials doesn't mean your on break." He said snapping the teens from them doing nothing before they counted the game. "Idiots." He said simple looking at the kids before taking off.

* * *

><p><strong>With Tsunade<strong>

A rather stunning large breast blond sat there a bundle in hand as she watched her godson play on some dumb and idiotic TV show. "Your father is an idiot." She said in a voices that most adults said to a small girl her age. Baby talk, and saying something like this was rather interesting sight to see. She looked at the small cute little child that simple nodded her head up and down giggle completely unaware what she was saying. The little girl is and shall be the cutest little this in the women's life. She had small little light whisker marks like her father across her cheeks. Black raven eyes filled with happiness. Her hair is cut short with a small little steam sticking out to the side making her look like a leaf. She had a single small little tooth sticking out of her gums giggling as she ate her hand like any healthy child. She wore a pink pj's with 'daddies little angle' written in orange. The angle having a halo above yet a little small devils tail.

"You know, you mother isn't the most pleasant girl around, but at least she was smart. Well enough to know that's not how you cheek a random person with a peck. I do hope you meet her though, just don't let her clan bullshit fill your head." She said knowing full well the baby couldn't understand her. The child froze looking straight at a small locket so clean you could see yourself. He first thought. Smash your head against it.

"And you're taking after your father." She mumbled hearing the crying child in her arms.

* * *

><p>"And we are back. The teams finally completed their hot tubes." Chris said returning from random commercial he through out because his hair wasn't right. What a drama queen. "I must say gophers." Chris started as he studied the hot tube as if it was a master pieces of art. Or a hot women in his case. "This hot tube is amazing!" He yelled smirking at the cheering from his teams and the geek threw a smirk and flick towered the poor goth girl. As he said poor goth girl.<p>

"The hell happen?" Chris asked looking at the foxes hot tube. He was rather lost, one side was made from duck tape nailed through tarp and into pieces of wood for strange reasons. Yet the other side is simple perfected in each and every way.

"Blondie is the only one with a handy thumb." Duncan said not really caring his team lost, he already knew they would lose. And frankly he's glad. Damn princess just wouldn't shut up.

**"I see." Chris said slightly sweet dropping seeing and hearing that Naruto only knew how to work a tool. "Well, no need to say whom won. Meet me and the campfire pit at ten, you have until than to decide whom your voting for." Chris said before ones again taking off going god knows where he was going.**

* * *

><p>The room the teens stood, became cold as the feeling of death and despair washed over all. Even the man claimed hold not fear cowered inside his freezer in fear. What is this horrible creature many would ask seeing the fear spread among the room. The answer is simple really, this is the true rage of the female human. And anger of the over protective father. Now what caused this? What cause this was the stupidity of a man that believed that women are stupid, weak, and simple useless. The home schooled child with a green jacket. Name escaped many said something that would bring him into his own down fall. He insulted the women, he insulted a daughter, he insulted a fathers daughter, he insulted the daughter of a over protective father.<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto simple glared at the camera his anger rolling off in waves. "He called my daughter weak and stupid." He said his hair shadowing his face causing the man to seem more dangers than he all ready is.<strong> "<strong>He will fall." He said before the confessional tape was finished.

* * *

><p>"Can't say Im surprised dude." Chris said looking at the sadden man as Courtney still wearing her chicken hat for some reason. God he was just jocking about the whole wearing the thing for the day. "I saw you picking you noes. That's disgusting." He said not truly knowing why he was voted off in the first place.<p>

* * *

><p>"One by one." Naruto spoke looking into the camera his eyes seemed to glow red. "One by one, they will all lose. It doesn't mater whom, just when." He said before the camera broke its feed.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So as I said, please review you want, or don't want written pornlemons/limes. Still looking for an artist willing to draw for free. I'm writing this with the only pay seeing the reviews and everyone following. You can do the same.**

**Next chapter will be to I will do anything, love you all peaces.**


	3. The start of a three way!

**I own nothing**

And done." Naruto said a small smile on his faces as he looked at his handy work. After DJ destroying Gwen's bed seeing that little cockroach, now named Jessica by Dawn. Originally DJ was going to repair the shattered bed, but well. The giant can't handle seeing a speck of his blood. He passed out cutting himself with a hammer. He didn't know you could cut yourself with a hammer, but it happens apparently. Now he thought about it, the giant was bound to fail. Seeing the mess of the Hot tube they did. He still couldn't believe he's the only handy man on his team. He thought shit like that is written in a mans DNA.

"Wow." Gwen said rather surprised seeing the blonds work. She expected the blond to tie her bed together or something strange like that. She would do something like that. No how wrong she was, the blond made a bed. A new bed, she's not kidding ether. He chopped a tree down for wood. And made a whole new bed just for her.

"To much?" He asked taking his gloves and goggles off shacking the sand dust from his hair. He really needed a shower at the moment.

"No, I love it. Just a little surprised. Why didn't we win the challenge again?" She couldn't help but ask lying down feeling a bed at ones. Sharing was a rather pain. Well besides Dawn, she didn't take much room. She just hung upside down a lot. Now she thought about it. Does she ever sleep?

"I do, just occasionally." Dawn suddenly said freaking the girl out as she looked at the small girl two cups of tea. One strangely orange.

"Thanks Dawn." Naruto said tacking the girls fresh tea. She made amazing tea simple finding berries and other plant life around the Island. She's an amazing cook, something he was rather surprised. He himself knew how to cook, hell he needed to. His work out burns more calories than a pro swimmer, he needed massive meals daily to be even considered healthy. Burning 12 thousand calories a day with his work out created by Lee and Gai. Yea, he ate a lot of food.

"You're welcome." She said drinking her herbal tea before looking up at the taller women. "Why does my sleeping schedule concerns you?" She asked freaking Gwen out further than she is all ready. Dawn had to be a witch or something.

"Oh no reason." She said a little freaked out. Dawn's a nice girl and all, but creepy. "Well, I have a bed to test out bye." Gwen said a rather quickly pushing the two out before hopping into the bed. "Wow." She said again feeling the differences. What can't Naruto do?

**WITH NARUTO ANd DAWN.**

"You need some sleep." Naruto said picking up more shells as he looked down at the small blond. Her green eyes holding small bags from lack of sleep.

"Really?" Dawn asked looking at the blond knowing this would be brought up. His aura said everything, a blinding yellow. The color that someone bared when they wanted to protected anyone with all their power. Every one has this charming color of light. Yet, no one had the light he held within his soul. Three colors living in harmony. Yellow for love, Orange for strength, yet the red confused her. Why did he hold such a hated color in his aura? So many questions filled her mind when she saw his Aura. First being it's strange sizes. She swore it's a speck of what his aura is truly. All she saw are three colors blending together on his stomach.

"Yes. I know a man named Gaara. He has very interesting psychological problems keeping him from sleeping at all. Sleep is important requirement for the body Dawn. Not enough can really screw it up." Naruto said looking at the girl a small smile on his faces. This girl, is rather strange. In a good way in his eyes. The normal ones never really cought his eyes. The quirks make life interesting after all. He himself are filled with quirks.

"Psychological problems. How so?" She asked rather interested in the heading conversation.

"Believing he had voices in his head, driving him to become something from a living nightmare." Naruto said remembering the old redhead he meet all those years ago.

"I see." Dawn said truly not expecting the answer like this. She expected something like a little slow or something. But what he just discovered sounded like a killer.

"Just get a little sleep okay." Naruto said picking a small flower looking at the blond.

"Yea, okay." She said smiling blushing as the blond put the small orange flower over her ear.

"Good." Naruto said a light smile as they counted gather strange things the girl thought seemed interesting.

** NEXT DAY**

"Damn that hurt." Naruto mumbled looking himself over in the mirror. After waking up bright an early he started doing his morning training set. After doing everything he finally saw chef watching him a smirk on his face. He asked him if he knew how to fight. Than asked him to do a little spar. Him being him he thought it would be a rather easy win. God he was so wrong. The man wasn't kidding about being an ex-pro boxer. He could throw a massive hock to the jaw. And a uppercut as well. Hell, he was lifted of the ground from the punch. He thought only he, Lee, and a few others could only do something that powerful.

"Next time it will not be that easy." Naruto mumbled ignoring how he won their small spar. He wanted a humiliating defeat from his opponent, not a luck kick to the knee. He popped his neck grunting feeling rather sore from the early morning. "Wounder what challenge is today." He mumbled only to chuckle hearing the air horn blast followed by pissed teens. They all wouldn't last a day living with Gai and Lee. Waking up at the first light of dawn is rather late.

"Better get dressed." He mumbled grabbing his cloths only to sweet drop seeing blood covering his new dress shirt. "Granny Tsunade is going to kill me." He mumbled throwing a simple fishnet shirt with slight armor plating own with his orange pants. "Game on." He mumbled leaving the bathrooms seeing the campers all having heavy bags under their eyes fully clothed, they all looked rather nasty. They all look like they're having a hangover. With Chris standing there with a shit eating grin. In shorts he couldn't pull off.

"Hey Chris, you look really buff in those shorts." Heather said flirting with the man hoping to get something out of it. Only for Naruto to chuckle lightly hearing her. Yea, seeing that glare she didn't enjoy his little comment.

"Playing the favorite game I see." Naruto said grinning as he joined his teen standing next to Dawn. He's rather worried about the girl, she seem so tired all the time. He knew someone that never slept, and well. His mind is never at the greatest state. That, and he had regular check ups because of physical problems. Lack of sleep is extremely dangers.

"Shut up!" Heather yelled glaring at the teen as he chuckled a little.

"Well, I hope you all are ready for the next challenge. It's a real punishment." He said a wicked grin covering his faces looking at the two teams.

"But we haven't had breakfast!" The large man cried out gaining multiple strange looks and agreements from the other campers.

"Don't worry big man, you'll get breakfast after a twenty Km run around the lack. That starts in ten seconds!" He yelled a large smile on his faces seeing the pain looks from multiple campers. Well, excepted from Naruto. He seemed rather existed. Hell, his grin went ear to ear as he hopped around. Creepy kid. How the hell can anyone look forwarded to a twenty Km run?

"You think this is funny! You know what I think will be funny?" A massive women yelled as she glared at the man. If it wasn't for both Duncan, Geoff and Dj held her back from killing the man.

"Eva, try to control your temper." Courtney said her eye perfectly normal as she looked at the monster women trying to calm her down.

"You're enjoying this aren't you!" She yelled calming herself down enough not to cave his faces in. That shit eating grin the man wore not helping at all.

"Oh yea." Chris said ignoring the rather happy blond. "Remember, you guys have a few minutes left to reach the starting point or you're disqualified. And who ever team losses this weak will know who to send home." Chris said lightly smirking seeing the blond point drop Eva's MP3 onto the ground in front of Heather. She didn't see the blond drop the small devious, but she sure did see it. Pretending to stretch alluring seeing male eyes to other aspects and female eyes away. Sneaky girl. Oh so good, the blond came with a game plan just like Heather. Controlling everything from the side line.

Hiding behind his normal kind personality, but being the one playing with the minds with each contestant without them knowing. He surly done it with Courtnay. Seeing them through the first week he noticed her anger and hostility personality vanishing when talking to the blond. Ha, the mighty CIT being played so well.

"Well get going!" He yelled looking at the group Naruto and Dawn no doubted at the line already. Knowing him he will probable end up carrying the girl the whole time. If this wasn't a 'reality TV competition he wouldn't allow it, but it's all about the views baby. And well NaruDawn, are topping the charts.

**CC Courtney.**[Confession cam.]

"Okay, that Eva girl really needs to calm down. It's only been three days and she broke the door hinges. Threw Cody through a window, tied to her suitcase, kicked the door in and snapped a canoe in half." She said remembering all the times the women lost her temper. "She's strong yes, but. Is she worth the trouble?" She asked herself before leaving the room.

**BACK WITH THE CAMPERS.**

"Is that Cake?" Naruto asked hearing the song playing on the intercoms.

"Yea, going the distances. Chef and I though the time is perfect for the song." Chris said moving his head back and forth failing at the air guitar.

"Good point." Naruto said Dawn hugging his back putting her chin on top of his shoulder. Everyone stared at the two rather jealous. No one besides maybe Eva wanted to run this damn thing. Some wanted the blond himself giving them a ride, others wanted a ride but hating it's the blond.

"Is that allowed?" Heather asked seeing the blond giving the small girl a ride. This is a races, he shouldn't be able to carry someone. If he can it should be her.

"Yes it is." Chris said knowing the ratings will increase amazingly with them doing something like this. He's going to milk this out until there is nothing left. "Now get into position!" He yelled as the guys lined up glaring at each other smirking.

"You can't be serious." Heather whined looking at them as the disgusting song counted playing.

"Come one Heather. Are you ready to go the distances?" Naruto asked seeming rather prod of himself with that horrible pun.

That was horrible." Dawn said looking at the blond as he seemed slightly defeated.

"Go!" Chris yelled before as the most teens took off as others simple walking.

**An hour later**.

"That was a good warm up." Naruto said stretching walking into the craft tent popping his joints both Chris, Chef and Dawn looking at him surprised. He didn't seem tired at all, perfectly fine. Dawn seemed more tired than the strange man, and she just held on for dear life. "So um now what?" Naruto asked letting the small girl down rather easy. She simple brushed herself off not saying a word taking her set.

"Wait for everyone else." Chris said looking at the blond. He expected a good four hours before anyone returned. Yet, the blond made it here in a single hour.

"Well what do you want to do?" Naruto asked sitting next to the petite girl as she hummed.

'Cute.' The blond thought seeing her tap her finger on her chin humming. "Tell me about yourself." She said looking up at the blond. They never really talked about themselves really.

"Well, I'm Naruto Uzumaki as you know. I don't know my parents, but my godfather is Jiraya." He started hesitating saying the mans name.

"The porn writer?" She asked before blushing covering her moth the minute she realized what she just said.

"Well don't you have a dark side." Naruto said chuckling looking at the small girl as she squirmed from being embarrassed. "My godmother is Tsunade. I'm a single father living in a small village a few miles from Tokyo. I enjoy spending time with my family and friends, fighting, working out, reading, cooking, and ramen. I hate idiot fathers, the time it takes to cook ramen and assholes. And my dream is to become the best father I can be." Naruto started telling the girl a little bit about himself. Well the standard things anyway.

"Do you have any pictures of Himawari?" Dawn asked looking at the blond. He talked about the girl often. Yet, he never showed anyone a photo yet however. She's rather interested seeing the small girl.

"Oh sure." Naruto said taking his wallet from hi pocket. Dawn rose an eyebrow seeing a frog wallet with chew marks all over it. Not something you expected a man to own. "My first birthday gift is this stuff frog wallet. Though it's more like a chew toy these days." He chuckled pulling a small photo out.

"Last Halloween." He said showing Dawn the small photo unaware they're on camera.

"AWw so cute!" Dawn yelled causing the blond to smile as she saw the small photo. He and his little sunflower dressed up like toads. No women in this massive world could resist her adorableness.

"Yea she's pretty cute. She's a little devil too. Always eating my hair for some reason." Naruto said a smirk hearing her laugh lightly.

"Well you are her father." She said a small smirk on her own.

"Well I ho-Hey not cool!" Naruto yelled finally realizing what the blond meant. She giggled lightly before letting a small yawn out gaining a small look from the teen.

"You didn't sleep last night." The blond deadpinned looking at the blond.

"No." She said looking at the man knowing she's busted.

"Well you're going to bed now." He said as the blond gave her a rather strange look.

"Why?" She asked not really connecting the dots.

"Because I said so." Naruto said acting like a father a little too much at the very moment. That or just cared for her. Dawn watched as the blond sat next to her his chest pointing towards her his legs landing between her. She blushed slightly as the blond looked at the moon child. "It's going to take a long time before anyone shows up Dawn.

"Fine." Dawn finally said knowing the blond wouldn't stop until she slept. She blushed leaning against his chest, it's surprisingly rather conferrable. She blushed deeply, this at the moment is the most contacted with the other gender. Well besides her father, but that didn't really count as anything.

"Naruto." She started but couldn't help but giggle seeing the blond are ready asleep. Yea, she's the one that needed the sleep. She had a sinking feeling he needed to sleep the most.

The small girl yawned ones more snuggling into the large man's chest before closer her eyes falling asleep herself.

"Wow. The kid has skills." Chef said as he and Chris stood up from behind his kitain.

"I don't really care. But can you smell the money flowing in?" He asked a large smirk looking at the two sleeping teens. Those two are walking hits machines.

"So I get a bigger pay check?" Chef asked giving the pretty boy a rather harmful glare. It thing about Chris, he doesn't care for your safety, and unless you forces him.

"I'm going to see how the other campers are doing." He said quickly leaving the room followed by a knife swinging man.

"Chris where's my paycheck!" He yelled clever in hand watching the pretty boy.

"Chris!" He yelled throwing the clever at the four wheeler. "Bastard, not giving my pay check." He mumbled crossing his arms before returning to his work. "Ungrateful brats think I can't cook." He mumbled making his third rack of ribs and eighth pie. "I'll show them." He mumbled checking on hiss three pots of ramen.

**Break END OF RUNNING**

"By the sage finally." Naruto mumbled watching as the tiny ginger walked into the room hyperventilating. "Damn it's only a twenty km run." Naruto said looking at his opponent. Finally noticing the strange looks from the group. "I** r**un a good forty every morning. You don't get a bod like this with out a brutal work out." Naruto said acting as if it sounded like a normal thing for him.**  
><strong>

"You're crazy." Harold breathed heavy looking at the blond sitting with his teen.

"Wait. If Harold the last one here. That means we win!" Courtney yelled rather happy as the foxes cheered for the victory. The gophers knowing who's all ready going home to night.

"Yea no. That isn't the challenge." Chris said a rather wicked smirk seeing the suffering looks from the teens.

"Sweet what's next?" Naruto asked rather existing causing the teens look at his strange ones again.

"This." He said a small smile as Chef reveled his master peaces a large smile on his faces seeing his creations. It may not seem like it, but the man loved cooking with all his heart. He's simple an old Navy seal sargent living further than he thought he would.

**CC Gwen**

"After a whole week of eating slop. I nearly cried seeing that buffet." She said still in her rather low tone making it rather hard to believe she really meant her words.

**Owen**

Tears formed at the corners of the large teen. "It was so beautiful, so beautiful angels seemed like a 4!" He yelled before crying, then leading a rather disgusting wet sounding fart. "Opps." He said now laughing.

**Naruto**

"Ramen...Ramen." The blond repeated over and over again his eyes seemed to glow red, even going as far as being dilated. "Ramen!" He screamed the camera showing nothing but static.

**Dawn.**

The girls eyes seemed to wide in fear slightly shaking. "I know why such red aura is held within Naruto's chakra." She said fear clearly shown.

**BAck to the game.**

"Wow." Owen said stars in his eyes looking at the blond amazement. This never happened before, someone. A worthy opponent finally discovered, Naruto Uzumaki, a Challenger in his greatest skill. Devouring food, his greatest skill. Beside letting massive gas and performing the ABC's with a massive burp. He first believed this would be a pieces a cake. The world champion would never fall to someone like this skinny yet devilishly handsome blond man.

His confidences created his down fall. The blond devoured his food as if it's nothing. Unlike himself, he shown no signs at all in slowing down as he devoured dish after dish after dish. And the final moment he relized. He truly lost this match granting the blond fox the prizes.

"So, anything left?" Naruto asked after releasing a large burp.

"No." Chris said like many other both impressed and disgusted.

"Damn, could use some more ramen." He mumbled getting up from his seat showing no sign of devouring such large portions. Everyone, even Owen had a large baby cooking in the oven. "A work out sounds good right now." He mumbled dropping to the floor before starting some push ups.

"Where did he put it at?" DJ asked looking at the blond performing a group of one handed push-ups.

"I go through over 12 thousand calories a day. That's an average lunch." Naruto said rather simple shocking many. "So what's next?" The blond asked knowing unlike many a challenge of a twenty km run followed by eating wouldn't be good enough for the ratings.

"It thought eating was the challenge." Owen said laying on the floor his mouth dripping gravy turkey and chicken bones surrounding him.

"Wrong you are Owen. This weeks challenge is the awake-a-thon." Chris said rather excited seeing the rather miserable group of teens finally realizing how played they.

"An what-a-thon?" Gwen asked hunched back holding her stomach in pain. It wasn't such a great idea to eat all that food.

"last camper awake wins." Chris explained believing it wasn't such a hard thing to not understand. God, how dumb are these teens?

"So you sent us on a twenty K run, followed by an eating challenge. Was an evil plan to make it harder for use to stay awake." She deedpinned rubbing her forehead not believing she wouldn't catch something so simple.

"Yea." Chris said rather proud of himself coming up with this little three way.

"Man your good." Gwen said looking at the pretty boy lightly surprised. Credit is given where credit is deserved. And this mastermind surly deserved that credit.

"I know. Now out." He said pushing the group out as they heeded for the large campfire.

"So how long do you think every one will last?" Trent asked standing between Naruto and Gwen.

'Finally playing a move, finally.' The blond thought looking at the guitar player. Sending noticing looks towards the girl for a week and finally doing something about it.

"I don't know. An hour maybe." Gwen said watching the yawning group. Yea, this wouldn't last that long.

"An hour, pretty sure it will be a lot longer." The blond said heavily doubting it would be that quick.

**So this chapter was going to be longer, but I'm tired had resived a few PM telling me to hurry up. So here you go fans. Remember, more reviews means faster updates. It's a sign to show that you really want this story to go on.**

**Any way that whole calories thing. I know shit about that besides more you burn the more you eat. All I know is my buddy wants to became a pro swimmer. He said he burnt around fourteen thousand a day or something like that. Don't remember.**

**Now Dawn is shown with heavy bags under her eyes all the time, and never seen sleeping so. She doesn't sleep that often. Naruto knowing how Gaara is before he helped him which will be shown later in the story. So his carrying and fatherly personality kicking in heavily in the chapter. That and thought it would be rather ironic to fit it in with the awake-a-thon. **

**And check out my favorite story I written I'm a demon.**


	4. Sleeping, Not Okay!

**For the guest that asked about hinata and bolt, never happened. Just like the name of their daughter. And for the mother is a female Sasuke. Thought you guess could see reading how it's my favorite Naruto ship. And the black eye child. Yea.  
><strong>

**So final pairing with Naruto will be mostly Dawn. But as I said final pairing, not the first.**

**This chapter has slight adult content. Nothing manger**

**Thinking about rewriting the alice madness crossover. Looking for a good heart fan to draw a cover image.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Yes, twelve hours with out sleep. I can do that in my sleep!" Owen yelled dancing around the campfire as the group of teens sat there rather board.<p>

"Night Owen." Dawn said looking at the rather lost giant.

"Wh-." He started before passing out landing faces first into the ground.

"Hmm, he can stay up for twelve hours in his sleep." Naruto said looking at the loveable tun. It was rather funny seeing the man brag how easy this was. Only to pass out shortly later. "And oh yea." The blond said looking at the guitarist and goth. "I fucking told you!" He yelled a large grin on his faces looking at the two bags under their eyes.

"How are you so hyper?" Gwen asked between her yawns looking at the blond. At the moment she struggled to even talk. And here's the blond wide awake.

"I'm a walking battery. That and took a four hour nap before you all shown up." He said before looking around the camp. "I'm so fucking board!" He yelled landing on his back knowing this wasn't being filmed. Chris wasn't here so why would it?

"I know what we can do." Duncan said a large grin as everyone took a step away from the man.

"He means truth or dare." Dawn said giving the punk a heart attack. How the hell did she get form Naruto's side to his own. Than know what he was about to say.

"The hell?" He asked seeing the small girl cross legged right next to him. "How?" He asked looking at Naruto. On the other side of the camp filed.

"Better not to ask questions." He said sitting down next to the small girl. He ignored the blushing moon child as she leaned against his arm getting herself comfortable. Well, everyone seeing this besides himself of course.

"So you in?" Duncan asked looking at the blond. Truth and dare, something many believed only children still played. Ha, the things their minds could create. This is the true darkness of truth and dare.

"Hell yea. I ain't now chicken." He said a smirk looking at the pierced teen.

"I'm so in." Gwen said sitting down herself knowing what can happen on these little games. And one by one each one started joining the little game. Well besides Owen of course. The massive man was dead asleep farting much to their pain.

"I'm first." Duncan said looking at Noah a small smirk on his faces. Oh this is going to be fun. "Noah truth or **dare**?" He said putting a little more forces on the word dare. Well, they knew what he's picking.

"Dare." He answered gulping seeing the man take out three things. A needle, lighter, and a metal pricing.

"I dare you, to let me price your belly button." He said looking at the smart moth about to pay the prices. Sometimes it's best to keep your damn mouth shut.

"Sorry man." DJ and Geoff said catching the small book worm seeing his try to run away. Duncan lit his lighter heating the needle up a dark smirk on his faces. With that the small teen released a rather high pitch scream pain. God it's only a heated needle, just be thankful it's heated.

"Are my ears bleeding?" Naruto asked looking at Dawn, the girl not being able to watch the four guys doing this strange thing. She hated blood and violence more than anything. He somewhat did himself, he loved fighting for fun and sport though.

"No I don't believe so." She said still blushing slightly looking at the blond man.

"Okay." He said before laughing seeing Duncan choices piercing. A light silver with pink gems forming a heart covered in glitter. "Dude you're brutal." Naruto said giving the man props. This was some funny shit right here. Would make great TV as well.

"I know." He said spinning the bottle determining who will ask.

"Well here I go." Naruto said looking at each teen wanting to laugh seeing some move in their sets nervous.

"Lindsay truth or dare?" Naruto asked looking at the large breast women.

"Umm the first one." She said rather cheerful looking at the teen.

"Are those real?" He asked knowing it's on everyone's mind. Might as well ask now.

"Hehe Yep." She said surprising the guys each one cursing under their breath.

"Pay up." Naruto said as each guy there handed him a twenty. Oh, and they beat twenty bucks on it they're real or not. He just hit the jack pot. Naruto simple smiled pocketing the cash now rather tankful they're not of film. Yea, this crap is illegal.

"Men." Courtnay said glaring at the guys feeling rather jealous of the blond as she counted to giggle and act innocent.

"Calm down princes, every one her was thinking it." Duncan said looking at the glaring CIT. The girls just envy that her bust had nothing on Lindsay's bust.

"Whatever." She said watching the blond spinning the bottle landing of the goth.

"Gen truth or dare?" She asked getting the girls name wrong.

"Dare." Gwen said a large smirk on her faces knowing she could handle anything.

"I dare you to kiss Courtney." She said causing all they guys cheer for the brilliant blond women.

"What no!" Courtney said not wanting to do anything like this at all. She liked men, not women. Doing this isn't just humiliating, it's with the other team.

"Oh trust me princess you will. Or you want to give us a little show." Duncan said smirking as they guys all looked forward to something like this. He had to give Lindsay some credit. He was going to dare the princess to do something like.

"A little show?" She asked hopping it didn't evolve her stripping. If it didn't she may do it.

"Stripping. If you refuse to do a dare or truth you strip." He said looking at the two smiling seeing them grow closer and closer.

"I so going to have a boner." Naruto said chuckling seeing the two girls kiss each other.

"Oh yea." Duncan and the other guys agreed watching them separate each blushing heavily.

"Don't know about you guys but I think they enjoyed it!" Izzy yelled causing the group to laugh at their misery.

"Okay Courtney spin." Naruto said laughing hearing the crazy girls comment.

"Fine." She mumbled the bottle landing on Duncan.

"Dare." He said looking at the women daring her to do her worse.

"Ohh." They all said as the Hispanic girl destroyed the teens balls with a rather impressive kick. The man was left crying on the floor.

"I don't know about you guys. But Duncan dude, your out man." The cowboy said gripping his balls like every other man feeling their brothers pain. Nothing can explain this, but when a mans balls are destroyed they feel the pain.

"Thank you." He whispered as they dragged him away before dropping him on the floor.

"Will he be okay?" DJ asked worried in his voices looking at his friend.

"Yea he'll be fine." Trent said before going back into the circle. "I call the spin." He said spinning the bottle counting their little game.

A LITTLE LATER

"Come on Blondy give us a show!" leshawna yelled a large smile believing she just made the best dare ever. The blond now stood in the middle of the circle wearing nothing but his boxers. His orange toad and ramen covered boxers.

"Come on. Give a man a break." Naruto begged really not wanting to take his boxers off.

"You didn't do the dare now you have to pay the prices." Gwen said looking at the blond as he signed. Lehsawana dared the blond to give Duncan a hickey. Yea no way any man here would do anything like that.

"Fine. Behold!" He yelled his boxers dropping to his ankles showing the world his eight inch gentlemen sword. "Be amazed, horny, envy!" He yelled turning in a small circle before he pulled his boxers back up cursing under his breath putting his cloths back on.

"That was low." He said glaring at the dark skin women and she simple smirked.

"No rules in love and war." She said watching the blond spin the bottle. It finally landed own dawn causing the already red girl redder.

"Dawn truth or dare?" Naruto asked a dark looking in his faces looking at the blond women.

"Dare." She said showing an emotion finally after a week of living with everyone.

"I found this little book under your pillow." He said a dark girl pulling a small bright orange book form his pockets.

'No.' She thought fear in her eyes looking at her crush as he handed her the book.

"Read your favorite page." He said handing her the book.

"Fine." She said taking the book giving the blond a small glare. He could have gone easily on her.

"Wow." Gwen said feeling a little hot at the moment hearing the girl reading the book. The rather sexual book that had great description. And with Naruto flashing them all seconds before made things even more hot.

"Holy shit. I thought I had a perverted mind." Trent said as the small elf like girl counted to talk. Putting it simple they all were shocked hearing her words. Hell, Naruto was blushing up a storm.

"That bastard. How does he know?" Naruto asked rather shocked gaining multiple strange looks.

"My godfather is the writer of this book. And he just described the night I lost my virginity." He said rather pissed yet shock. Did the damn pervert peek on him or something? Though now he thought about it, Satsuki and Tsunade would do enough. He just hopped Nagato and Itachi didn't know this. Oh wait, their not on TV. To bad.

"Well don't know about you guys, but this went a little to far." Trent said as everyone agreed afraid what might happen next. Two had to make out, one had to strip, another getting a belly button pierced.

"Yea." They all said before leaving as the all remained silent waiting for them to fall. DJ and Owen all ready passed out.

"Sorry about that." Naruto said looking at the incredible blushing girl as she tried to hide her faces in her yellow sweeter. It still confused him how she doesn't have heatstroke in the damn thing.

"Its fine." She barely said completely embraced. Not from seeing his umm stick shift, or reading it to everyone. No, she's embraced because the darn chapter she used on her alone time is her crush and his ex. That is the most embracing thing about everything.

"At least it wasn't on camera." Naruto said smiling looking at the girl. Dawn simple rose an eye brow looking at the blond before getting to her feet. "What are you doing?" He asked looking at the girl holding a laugh in seeing the 4'9 girl. She's so tiny.

"Look." She dead-pinned as the blond followed her eyes. The first thing he done was slam his faces into his palm worrying the small girl greatly. He just caused physical harm to himself without a single reason. Is he turning into an emo?

"I can't believe I thought that the this show had a single camera crew. Jiraya you better start running." The blond said knowing after saying what his book. He had a little sinking feeling that the man is going to be n trouble.

"Why did you do that?" The blond girl asked her lips slightly out her eyes narrowed glaring at the teen. This is her, your it deep shit face.

'Is she trying to intimidating me?' Naruto thought looking at the girl seeing her glare. She looked rather cute trying to be intimidating. "You know, you look cute when you try to be serious." Naruto said a light smile flirting with the girl.

"Shut up." She said a large blush over her checks hearing the blonds words. Her family of sixes lived in a animal resort, a home rather far from most towns or ranches. She never was flirted with, never complemented by everyone not in her family. Or anything thing like that, the only reason she's here is because the leaves told her she would meet a sage. So far Naruto is the only one that held kindness enough to connect with nature around him.

"Wow, someones being rude." He said a small smile closing the distances between them playing with her a little bit. He laughed leaning back his arms resting his head laying on the ground looking at the night sky. "It's called a facepalm. When you or someone does something rather idiotic people hold their head in their palm." Naruto said looking at the girl as he glare vanished before slightly blushing. Yea, so maybe she thought a little to far.

"Has it been a day yet?" Dawn asked laying next to the blond unseeing his arm as a pillow.

"Nope, the moon is to high." Naruto said looking at the moon.

"It would?" She asked looking at the moon.

"Yes. It should be right above us. Maybe an hour or two." He said looking at the small girl as she nodded yawning hard.

"Do you know your stars." Naruto asked looking at the blond girl trying anything to keep her awake.

"My stars?" She asked looking at the blond. Of course she knew where the north star is.

"Constellations." Naruto corrected himself looking at the girl.

"Of course. I learned where the big dipper Hercules and the others when I was littler." She said causing the blond to laugh hearing her say littler.

"Not those ones. See the north star?" The blond said looking at the bright star.

"You see the three outer rings of stars?" He asked looking at her as she simple stared at the stars. She blinked rather supposed seeing three rings of stars surrounding the bright star each getting larger.

"That is the eye of father." He said pulling a small chain around his neck. Dawn blinked looking at the small talisman. The talisman was rather interesting. It wasn't a star, cross, horns, nothing like most religions wore. A white crescent moon next to a smaller yellow sun with black strange markings surrounding them.

"Father?" She asked believe his spoke of God.

"Rikudō Sennin, The sage of the six paths. His internal sight watching over his children before him." Naruto said looking up into the sky. "The children of the moon and sun." He said ignoring the strange look from Dawn. She herself had little to no clue what he was talking about. "And you have no clue what I'm talking about." Naruto said chuckling slightly looking at the elf like girl._  
><em>

"Yes." She simple said looking at Naruto extremely lost. She had no clue what he's talking about.

"During the old times. Well the time before Jesus one could say. A mighty demon ravaged the land. Everything it encountered it slaughter without remorse. But one strange day, attacking a large village it froze its' single eye staring into a child. The beast laid a single tail on the child forehead before leaving. Years later the same child it sparred showed up challenging it to a battle. The man was gifted with magic unlocking his true power over chakra. Giving him the power to challenge the beast. And so he did, after days of battle the man split the beast creating new live, and sealing it's body into the moon." He said explaining his religion to the girl as to his surprised seemed rather interesting.

"So the moon represents the beast sealing?" She asked looking at the talisman.

"No. The man after creating peaces, by unlocking chakra had two children. Each seeing the world in different ways. The child of the moon believing power is the only way for the world to live in peaces. And his youngest, the child of sun believed that only love and understanding can cure the world from its hate." Naruto said looking back at the blond girl before smiling lightly seeing her sleeping soundly. His words didn't bore her. He knew she would pass out rather soon. Still tired after that nap than two days is killer.

"Hey Chris!" Naruto called out looking at the man. "Dawn pasted out. Can I take her too the cabins?" He asked looking at the host wide awake. Most likely sleeping when he left them.

"Sure." He said not really caring the much. If Naruto didn't fall asleep he couldn't care less.

"Thanks." He said leaving the camp sight.

**DAY THREE**

"You have to be kidding me." Naruto said watching as Chris read the book History of Canada. Besides himself the only remaining teens are Heather, Gwen and Trent. Eva past out after an hour of the man reading the boring book. Duncan past out taking a shit. Rather to his amusement. Nearly as much as Harold pissing his pants, Noah and Cody spooning. Then Chef dancing around in a ballerina outfit. The past nearly four days was hell on earth, but funny as hell as well.

"Trent no!" Gwen yelled snapping Heather from nearly passing out. Much to Naruto's pain. They would have won right there and then. "Don't leave me!" She begged looking at the past out man causing the blond to sign.

"You two are going down." Heather said barely able to keep her eyes open much like the other two.

"Said the girl that nearly passed out." Naruto said glaring at the spoiled teen.

"She's all ready out." She said pushing the Gwen over.

"Hey!" She yelled hitting the ground before falling asleep when she hit the ground.

"You two are psycho." Chris said pulling a new book out.

"Chapter one. Welcome new doctors." He started reading from his fake medical texts book hoping this would work.

"Yea I'm done." Naruto said not really carrying if they lost or not. With the said his faces slammed into the ground snoring.

"Finally!" Chris said watching Heather pass out moments before. It was close, really close.

LATER THAT NIGHT

"Can't say I'm that surprised." Naruto said seeing that everyone but Eva was granted the marshmallow.

"Whats that suppose to mean!" She yelled glaring at the blond. The blond man just looked into her pissed eyes before he sent a harmful glare she even fell under. "You're the one that cost us the win!" She yelled trying her best not to seem intimidated by Naruto.

"You broke anything you could fine from everyone cabin. Did you really believe you would send me home?" He asked knowing two things. It didn't matter how hard you screwed up, personal grudges run deeper.

"Fuck you!" She yelled knowing the blond was right. She chucked a rather sharp stick at the tattoo punk. Her eyes widen seeing the blond catch the branch rather easy using two fingers.

"Takes a lot more than this to beat me." He said snapping the twig in half.

The women released another roar before rampaging towards the boat of shame.

"What an idiot." The blond said before leaving the group wanting some sleep.

_CC Naruto._

"Eva is a strong women, even If I'm pretty sure she's on steroids." He said knowing the female body can't truly naturally have that musical mass. "But she's a treat, I couldn't gain her trust Like I can when they guys, and Courtney. The question is when we lose next's time who shall go next." He said before the camera cut out.

**CC Gwen.**

"That red energy Naruto has." She started looking lightly worried. "It become so large when he talked to Eva. It surrounded his body, it hurt me being so close around all that anger." She said looking extremely worried looking at the camera before vanishing.

A few hours later.

"I going to fucking kill him." Naruto dead pinned as his team went through another sleepless night. That damn redhead snored like an animal. They couldn't get any second of pieces of sleep with his snoring.

"Let's go." Duncan said getting up himself walking out of the cabin along with the blond. They could sleep without the damn man shutting up.

"I'm guessing you have duck tape?" The blond asked looking at the punk.

"Oh yea." He said pulling a small roll from his pockets.

"Good." He said stepping into the other cabin rather surprised seeing the whole team past out.

"Lucky bastards." The punk mumbled looking around the room before looking at Lindsay's rack.

"Damn, no way in hell those are real." Naruto mumbled looking at the D sized breast.

"Oh yea." He said before moving on. His hands down his pants like Naruto rearranging.

"There he is." He said looking at the bottom bunk hearing the annoying ginger. With that they both lying two lairs of duck tape. Naruto propping the boy up causing the punk to look at him strangely.

"Helps with snoring." He said looking at the teen. He still snored, but not enough for him to wake up because of the duck tape.

"Lets go. We're having a challenge tomorrow." Naruto said popping his neck. As the punk finished scribbling a fake mustache.

"What do you mean. We have a challenge every three days?" He asked looking at the teen as they walked back.

"The last challenge took three days." He said looking at the punk as he cursed.

"It's going to be a bitch." He said looking at the blond.

"Hopefully something more physically." Naruto mumbled before climbing onto his bed. Throwing the covers over him before finally falling asleep.

**END**

**SO I've been thinking. After the new season of walking dead, and Dying light. I was thinking of making a story under Dayz or something made from my OC and your own. Leave a review If you like it or not. If you do send me your OC over the PM or if a guest in a review. **

**Review for faster updates.**


	5. Two challenges? What!

**Holy shit still can't believe that Naruto has ended, damn. 15 years of my life gone like that. Man, now what?**

**Still bullshit that Toph beat Gaara in a death battle.**

**I own nothing**

**STORY START**

"I'm so tired." Gwen said as the teams ate their breakfast waiting for Chris to give them the next challenge. She yawned leaning on Naruto's shoulder barely able to keep her eyes open.

"All three of use are." Duncan said his forehead pressed against the table as the rest of the teen talked among themselves. Nearly four days with out sleep, the most brutal thing he has ever done in his life.

"Calm down Duncan." Naruto yawned rubbing his eyes as he tried to stay awake. Both of them are rather pissed off, nearly four days without any sleep would do that to any man. Gwen just didn't have energy besides complain. He had to keep the girl from passing out most of the time.

"Naruto!" Chris yelled walking into the small tent. Naruto simple signed his baggy eyes glaring into Chris's own. "You look like shit dude." He said a small smirk looking at the blond teen. Yea, he's pissed as hell right now.

'Idiot.' He thought before returning to his food trying to eat something. The whole duck tape and propping up thing they done didn't work at all. Made it far worse in fact. Four nights with out a lick of sleep. Damn, he's nearly a zombi.

"Harold snored all night." Courtney said barely able to stay awake herself.

"Four days with out sleep? How hard are you hurting?" He asked looking at the three foxes. Gwen, is well asleep, Naruto not talking. Ignoring him completely as he ate his food. Duncan however, he may have pushed the punk a little to far.

"What me to show you?" He asked glaring at the man. Those eyes didn't lie, if he kept pushing him he would get his ass kicked.

"No man it's cool, it's cool." He said backing off as his team, well besides Naruto, Gwen and Dawn took cover.

"What?" Gwen asked rubbing her eyes hearing everyone gasp in shock. "What the?" She asked watching the damn ginger walk down as if he's a god. The idiot probable thought all the stares were because he's amazing or something. The idiot probable forgot to take a shower. If he did that darn fake mustache wouldn't be there.

"What is it?" The Ginger finally asked looking at his teem rather lost seeing group laughing at him.

"Dude, someone drew on your faces." Geaoff finally said handing the teen a spoon.

"Wow, I grew a wicked stash." He said believing the sharpy was real.

"Idiot." The blond mumbled as he ran his hand through his hair.

"You need to shave." Gwen said yawning causing the blond to raise an eyebrow. The girl wasn't wrong through. Naruto grew a small 5'0clock beard. The thing was that it isn't blond, it's a dark scarlet color.

"I know." Naruto mumbled yawning popping his neck.

"So are you natural blond, or what?" Courtney asked specking whats on everyone mind. Besides the hair and eyebrows everything else is a dark colored scarlet. And well she and the girls would know. He did a rather interesting show four days ago after all.

"No. The Uzumaki clan always had for some reason scarlet hair. Doesn't matter how little you're related to us, if your part Uzumaki you have scarlet red hair. I was just unlucky enough to take a little to mush of my fathers jeans." Naruto said lightly eating waiting for the challenge to begin. He wasn't this done and over with so he can fall asleep. Better be something that takes major physical work. It didn't matter how tired he is. He kicked ass no matter what. Oh, if it involves fighting someone he will truly dominate.

"Here's Heather everyone!" Chris yelled as the nearly asleep queen bee fell into the table ignoring her teems cheering.

"For someone acting like a stuck up bitch, she really become popular." Gwen said looking at the girl. The whole camp knew the two girls hated each other. The two and leshawna nearly fought on a daily bases. The girls hated Heather and they hated Heather.

"Amazing how the idiot mind works." Naruto whispered making sure his and the other team didn't hear that little comment. Not hearing what the exhausted goth said would send the wrong view.

"Yea your right." She giggled before falling asleep like the whole team. Even Dawn was no asleep lightly to his surprise.

CC Courtney.

"We're so sucky right now. So, yea Eva's a psycho, but at least she was an athletic psycho. And what's with that pasty Goth girl hanging around Naruto so much? It sucks already how dawn and them are so close." She said anger rising before she finally realizing what she's talking about. "It's not like I like him or anything." She said before the tape ended.

BACK

"Hey foxes, Why don't you high tail and give up! After kicking your strongest player off you don't stand a chances!" Heather yelled a cruel smirk looking at the eyes of the heated Hispanic. She didn't know Courtney that well, but what she knows is that she can be set off rather easy.

"What?" Gwen asked as a large amount of the mystery food covered her face.

"Miss me!" She yelled rather glade weird goth girl took the shot. She originally planed for Leshawna to get nailed. But this will work rather nicely.

"Calm down Courtney, something aren't worth getting upset by." Naruto yelled helping the goth girl wipe the food from her face. The girl barely could move with out passing out.

"Okay enough! On to the next challenge!" Chris yelled looking at the campers a cruel smirk. Everyone still tired from the sleeping challenge. "Let's go the challenge starts when we get there. And don't forget to bring your A-game!" He yelled as the campers followed the two host towards the beach.

"Let's go Gwen." Naruto said waking the girl up as she yawned.

"You have to carry me." She barely managed to say still barely awake.

"Fine." Naruto said chuckling lifting the girl onto his back.

"How are you awake?" She asked her arms hanging over his shoulders yawning between words.

"I'm a father." He said giving the goth a light laugh.

"Tell me about Himawari." Gwen said as the two slowly cought up with the teams.

"She's my little angel, but a darn devil." He said chuckling lightly. "Take my off her for a second as she gets into the strange trouble." He said remembering all the rather interesting, worrying, and crazy things that happened.

"Like what?" She asked ignoring the strange dodgeball ring hovering over the beach.

"I put her in her crib to use the bathroom. Walked out seeing her playing with my boxers on the top dresser." He said still to this day trying his best to figure that out.

"How?" She asked rather lost.

"I don't know. I have a jock where she's a magic princess. She loves it." He chuckled walking into the court letting the goth stand. Even if she somewhat hung off the blonds arm. She could barely stand, can't really blame her.

"Pay attain!" Chef yelled shutting the campers up as he sat in front of the court in a refs outfit.

"Thank you Chef." Chris said looking at his old friend.

"Where's my paycheck!" HE yelled glaring at the host.

"In the mail. Now today's challenge is dodge ball. The first rule is-."

"Don't talk about dodge ball." Noah said gaining light laughs from the campers. Than heavy chuckles as the small teen fell onto the floor with a ball in his gut.

"If you let me finish you would know to dodge." Chris said a large smirk as the small teen had difficult standing up.

"I fucking hate you!" The small teen yelled the wind left his lungs. He softly, or hard as he could the the ball at the host.

"That's it?" He asked a large smirk the ball in hand. " And if you catch the ball the thrower is out and you can bring one teammate in. "Tyler try to hit me." The man said as the jock threw the ball. Right towards his teammate Gwen.

"I thought you're a jock?" Naruto asked catching the ball with amazing ease before chucking it at Chris, with pin point accuracy. Shocking both teams.

"Nice throw MVP. If you're holding a ball of deflected on you're still in. If you drop the ball however, you dropped the ball." He said causing the teens and cook to moan in pain hearing what the man said.

"So what do I do when the balls comes again?" Lindsay asked looking at Tyler as the 'jock' blushed.

"You dodge." Chris said throwing the ball nailing the girl in the head.

"Ow...That hurt." She said getting back up with the help of Tyler.

"You have one minute to get ready. Gofers, you have to sit an extra person out per game." Chris said looking at the group.

"I got this." The hurt boy mound setting down getting his breathing back together.

**FIVE MINUTES LATER**

"Holy shit." Chris said his eyes widen looking up at chef as he seemed rather bored. "He single hardly won two rounds in five minutes." He mumbled looking at the smirking blond throwing a ball in the air glaring at the ginger holding a ball rather weakly.

"He can do better." Chef said knowing the blond simple played with the team. He had a little anger held in. So he released them onto the opponent team.

"One more." Naruto said chucking two balls watching as Harold dodged one with rather graces before nearly catching the other one. But to everyone's shock a dodge ball pressed lightly against his leg before he could truly caught the ball.

"Nice throw Dawn." Naruto smiled looking at the small girl breathing hard.

"Thank you." She said rather tired from the two round. Even if they were rather quick. She herself never did anything like this. She never in her short life played any sort of sport until now. They seemed rather violent, much to her disappointment. But she had to say, playing this little game was rather entertaining. She finally understood why so many people watch or play these types of games.

"Well that was boring!" Chris yelled cutting one team from an early celebration, and one from falling in defeat. "I thought this challenge would take a few hours, not five minutes." He said looking at Naruto. "Because of this we will have another challenge. Yep double elimination tonight." He said a small smirk lying. The campers didn't really enjoy the idea. Even if they knew that they would be forced to do so. "The next challenge is simple, and some of you will enjoy it greatly. It's the not-so-famous talent show. Each team will pick three contestant with the greatest talented campers and comet. Which ever teams impress the mighty former DJ, VJ, and rap legend Grand Master Chef!" Chris yelled pointing at the co-host. And to every ones surprise he now wore an old eighty style rapper getup. The standard forty pounds golden rings and chains. A plane orange and green jumpsuit.

"You have to be kidding." Gwen deadpinned as she glared at the two hearing this. She hated talent shows so much. Nothing ever went right.

""No Gwen we are not kidding. You have til sixes o'clock to pick your talent. Meet Grand master and I east of the craft servos tent. You will find a stage there. Good luck." He said before leaving the campers alone.

"Let's go." Naruto mumbled yawning cursing at himself. Of course that pretty boy would do something like this. These challenges are for his pleasure.

"I'll pick the team." Courtney said excitement in her voices. For some reason her and DJ seemed rather happy for this new challenge.

"Whatever." Naruto said walking towards their cabin.

**Two hours later!**

**"**Please tell me you have something." Courtney begged looking at the tired blond. They're in trouble if he didn't. Gwen and Duncan went inside and past out on the bed. Taylor tangled himself in a yo-yo somehow. Katie and Saite did the horrible dance. Dawn read peoples auras and read the future on tea leaves. All they had is her playing on her grandmothers violin, and DJ's ribbon terwling. Which she highly doubt Chef would be impressed.

"I can sing and play guitar." Naruto said surprising the teens. "What, I went through that rocker stage through high school." The blond said looking at the them. Ah high school. Where Kiba, Gaara, Sai and himself went through the rocker stage listening to Avenge sevenfold and so many others.

"Threw high school?" Courtney asked looking at the blond.

"Yea. I graduated last year." He said surprising the group looking at Naruto. He graduated high school when he was sixes teen? "I may not seem like it, but I smart as a Nara." He said only to sign. They didn't know who the Nara's are.

"Well I hope you're good. We may need it." She mumbled rubbing her forehead before seeing that busty blond from the other team.

"Lindsay what are you doing?" She asked looking at the dumb girl.

"Oh just getting some spry tan." She said hiding the book. Hoping they didn't see anything.

"Wrong cabin." She said whispering dumb ass under her breather looking at the dumb blond.

"Oh right." She said running off.

"Didn't know you could run in sixes inch heels." Naruto said watching the blond run off. "Well. See you guys later." Naruto said getting up from his set.

"Where are you going!" Courtney yelled looking at the blond/redhead as he walked off.

"I need a shave!" He yelled back rubbing his neck yawning. "That and a shower!"

"I hope we win." She said biting her lip as one by one her team left her behind. "Alone again." She mumbled before getting her Violain. She needed to practices. She had to be perfect.

**WITH NARUTO**

"Get a room." Naruto said before giving the joke a small high five up. 'Lucky bastard.' Naruto thought leaving the bathroom putting his knife away. He's probable one of the only men on this green earth that still used a knife to shave. Everyone these days are using battery power crap that coast forty bucks. Well screw that. he's not spending forty fucking bucks to buy a damn thing he could use a knife for?

"You seem stressed." Dawn said lightly shocking the blond.

"You're going to give someone a darn heart attack one day." Naruto said looking at Dawn sitting on a darn rock playing with different shells.

"Umm I here people say that often." The small girl said causing Naruto to smile lightly.

"You said you saw Aura's right?" Naruto asked sitting next to the small girl.

"Yes. A rather interesting gift." She said slighting showing her view on her family gift, or curse one can say. Seeing Auras, is a rather gifted ability. Able to see the intentions and emotions of an individual. Yet, knowing this much about a person lead to heavy antisocial problems. Leading many into true solitude, just because they enjoy the peaces and easy life. Yet, they don't realizes something so simple. That solitude is a places where no man can withstand, and if they are standing the consistent silent. They're nothing but beast in human skin, or maybe even a god.

"How?" He asked sitting next to the small girl ignoring the small blush.

"You want to know?" She asked getting a small smile from the older blond.

"Of course. My godfather Jiraya has a strong connection with the wild. He told me you have to enter a strong meditating form connecting your very soul with the nature surrounding you." He started surprising the small girl.

"Like a sage?" She couldn't help but ask. Naruto smiled grew hearing such emotions in the girls voices.

"Yea I guess. Not really sure what he meant as a sage though." Naruto said a small smile seeing the twinkle in the girls eyes.

"Lets go." She said her tiny soft hand barely wrapping around his own.

"Where?" Naruto simple asked as the small girl pulled him towards the forest.

"I've found a little waterfall, perfect for meditation." She said as the two walked through the forest.

"I meat this strange fox too. He seemed rather interested in me. Though it did look rather formiller." She started looking up at the taller blond. "He looks like the fox from your tattoo." She finished causing the blond to raise his eye brow.

"Light red, dark orange hair. Red glowing eyes, and seemed rather intelligent." Dawn said remembering her strange encounter with the fox she meet a few days ago. The little fox had a strange look as well. He seemed to have a slight human chest and hand like paws. She never meant any animal like this herself. Which interested her greatly, a strange animal he was. Such a calm yet deadly look to him.

"Hmm, I didn't know this island had any Kitsune." He mumbled rubbing his neck with his free hand.

"Kitsune is japans for fox?" Dawn asked looking up at the blond rather interested in the man. Strange, she never been attracted to any other human. Why is he of all people cought her eye still confused her to no end.

"Yea. Foxes are rather cunning, tricky, curious and intelligent creatures. It's rare to meet one that acts like another." Naruto said as the two teens entered a small clearing. "Beautiful." Naruto said looking through the lush filed, a small ten foot waterfall and a small river going back into the woods. Dawn however blushed seeing the blond slightly look towards her. She's not sure if he's talking about the field, or her herself. Hopefully her, no one has ever called her beautiful before.

"Indeed it is." She said her sweeter sleeve covering her checks covering her blush. She slowly let go of the blonds arm as she took her heavy wool sweeter off. She simple wore a white dress short underneath. Naruto simple rose an eye brow seeing the girl climbing over the rocks before walking into the water fall its self.

'She wearing a white shirt and this is what she does.' Naruto thought covering his nose before taking off her orange vest. 'Dose she know water makes the darn thing see through?' He asked himself slightly blushing. The girl had a surprising dark side when it came to her bra shopping. He couldn't imangen she wore lace dark and light purple bra.

Naruto simple sighed before entering the little meditating form. He closed his eyes, made his mind blank, and finally controlled his breathing.

**TWO HOURS LATER. 4 pm**

'He's so asleep." Dawn whispered opening her eyes petting the small gopher ignoring the running water. "Naruto, time to go." She said looking towards the blond before he eyes widening in complete shock. The Aura of the wield is a light orange, and it seemed to be flowing within his body. She never seen anything like this. It's truly amazing.

"Hmm?" He asked opening his eyes looking at the small girl ignoring the animals that stood on him.

"Nothing, but it's almost sixes. We better head back." Dawn said looking at the blond.

"Yea sure." He said before diving into the water. "Wow, it's pretty nice." Naruto yelled looking at the blond girl.

"It's spring water." She smiled before walking off followed by Naruto.

"Thanks Dawn-chan." Naruto said looking down at the blushing girl, "I haven't been this relaxes in years." Naruto said causing the girl to smile slightly.

"You're welcome." She said smiling at the blond. So this is what it feels like. The feeling of falling for someone.


End file.
